The Legend of the Chaos God
"The Legend of the Chaos God" is the 25th of 35 Darkwing Duck comic stories published in the Disney Adventures magazine. It is the final part of a crossover pentalogy that involves, in order, the cast from TaleSpin, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Goof Troop, DuckTales, and Darkwing Duck. Summary Part 1: Crystal Chaos Professor Potsherd is performing excavations on Rakkinroon, an island that in ancient times was home to a civilization that disappeared for unknown reasons. He has already uncovered the legendary Temple of Duumingluum and is ready to transport a first shipment of artifacts. He has an agreement with Rebecca Cunningham's Higher for Hire transport company to provide him with monthly supplies and pick up his shipments so the museum can collect them at Cape Suzette. Baloo likes the job and so does Kit Cloudkicker. Molly Cunningham is curious and coming along for the first time to meet Bisk Potsherd, the professor's young son. The Sea Duck arrives just in time to stop Don Karnage's air pirates from taking the shipment for themselves. However, during the fight a box breaks open and its contents, a red crystal on a chain and a medallion, fall out. The medallion lands in the sea, while the crystal ends up in an empty sugar barrel. The disturbance goes unnoticed as Professor Potsherd is just happy that his artifacts are saved. As Baloo and Kit exchange the supplies for the shipment, Molly and Bisk have a little talk about the excavation and Professor Potsherd's goal to prove the existence of the Chaos God. Due to the air pirates, the Sea Duck returns to Cape Suzette too late for the museum's delegation. Rebecca is angry, but Molly explains that it isn't Baloo's fault. Mollified, Rebecca goes back to work, which includes checking the supplies to see what has to be ordered for Professor Potsherd for next month. She bumps into the barrel holding the crystal and it drops out. Intrigued, she picks it up by its chain, which is just what the inhabitant, Solego, the Chaos God, was waiting for. He takes possession of her body and scares off Molly. While Molly calls Baloo and Kit to help her mother, Solego spots the Sea Duck and has Rebecca fly off with it. Baloo throws a lasso onto the tail of the Sea Duck, meaning to help Rebecca alone, but the children grab onto his feet. Rebecca notices what a precarious situation Baloo and the children are in and begs Solego to not make her hurt them. Solego, however, only cares about reuniting his two mind, inside the crystal, with his powers, inside the medallion, so he can go back to conquering the world. Molly lets go, but Kit saves her with his airfoil. But the extra weight leaves him unbalanced and he and Molly are about to crash when Rebecca, fuelled by parental love, defies the still-weak Solego and flies so that the three of them can get on board. Solego means to harm them, but Molly and Rebecca together get the necklace off of her. The four are of the opinion that the historical value of the crystal is far outweighed by the danger it poses. They fly out to sea and drop the crystal into the water. Part 2: To Half and Half Not 50 years later, the crystal is swallowed by a fish and that fish gets caught in the net of a fishing boat. The fish throws up the crystal and a fisherman catches it. Solego takes control of him to see the crystal delivered to the museum where the Rakkinroon artifacts are on display. The other half of him, locked inside the medallion is among them, as it was found by Scrooge McDuck in a coral reef while he was diving off the coast of Wauie-Zauie in 1962. That night, the Rescue Rangers wait in the museum for Fat Cat and his gang, having heard he wants the medallion for its rumored magic-granting nature. Indeed, Mole, Mepps, and Fat Cat break in that evening. The Rescue Rangers stay in hiding in hopes the security system will take care of the crooks. Mepps glides down from the ceiling and slices open the glass ceiling of the medallion's box. Seeing that the security system is of no use, Gadget Hackwrench activates the sprinkler system. This draws the guards, but Fat Cat and his gang get past them. Chip and Dale follow on foot, while Gadget, Monterey Jack, and zipper use an empty cup as ship. The two groups wash up in the office where the crystal is still lying in a box after the fisherman left it there. Fat Cat loses hold of the medallion, but falls on the crystal. He's only possessed for a second before Gadget knocks into his arm and becomes possessed, but she too is a short-lived host as Jack shoots ink at Fat Cat to save Gadget. He knocks the box of the desk and Gadget is freed from Solego's influence. She urges her friends not to touch the crystal but as she explains what they're dealing with, Dale becomes hypnotized and is drawn in to be the next host. He binds the crystal on his back with a rubber band and goes after Fat Cat, who's trying to escape with the medallion. Because he has touched minds with Solego, Fat Cat knows the medallion's worth and is determined to keep it. He tries to escape Solego-in-Dale by climbing a dinosaur skeleton, but it falls apart. Before the Chaos od can reclaim the medallion, Mepps runs off with it. He and Dale get stuck in the Archimedean screw on display and when they get out, Zipper takes the medallion from Mepps. Mole takes it while he tries to hand it to Jack and latches onto the Foucalt pendulum to throw it to Fat Cat. Dale jumps after him, which knocks the crystal off of him right into Fat Cat's hands. Now possessed, Fat Cat prepares to unite crystal and medallion, but he's standing on a Van de Graaf generator, which produces lighting. He loses hold of the artifacts and a disaster is averted. The next day, the Rescue Rangers make use of the services of the crows Edgar and Allan to hide the artifacts separately. Edgar gets the crystal and is to fly far away and drop it wherever he thinks no one will ever find it. Allan is given the medallion and has to drop it in the sewer. As the crows fly off, Chip is certain the artifacts will be separated for eternity. Gadget and Dale, who touched minds with the Chaos God, aren't so certain, but they are willing to hope for the best. Part 3: Spookus ex Machina Edgar has flown for many days to find a good spot when he accidentally drops the bag with the crystal inside. The crystal falls out and lands in the grille of a brand new car being transported to Spoonerville. It is the new ride of Peter Pete, which he proudly shows off to his son PJ and Max Goof. He still has to convince his wife Peg to let him keep it, but he's confident in his car salesmen experience. Goofy Goof walks up as Pete calls Peg to check out the new car. Goofy thinks it's a beauty too, but notices that the grille has an odd red glow to it. As Pete talks about how the car warns when a door is open and can clean itself, Goofy subtly inspects it further. He tries to touch the hand of the self-cleaning system, but it slaps his hand away. Along with eerily glowing red headlights, Goofy is now certain the car has a mind of its own in some way, but does not know how to tell Pete in a way that he'll believe him. He has to sit back and hope for the best when Pete takes Peg for a ride, but they do come back alive. What's more, Peg loves the car, which Goofy had hoped she wouldn't so that it would be sent back and whatever's wrong with it couldn't be of danger to them anymore. Without proof of the car's oddness, he reluctantly goes back home. Solego spends the rest of the day discovering the car's possibilities. He's impressed with how far humans have gotten since his days and realizes that these mechanical systems work just as well as body for him as organic systems. Even better, they don't have a personality to deal with. All he needs is the ignition key to get the car moving and with a bit of luck technology can also help him locate the medallion. That night, he sends out a plug to connect with Goofy's television set and switches channels to a news broadcast. It is his luck there's just a report on by Ace MacDonald that Scrooge McDuck found the medallion a second time in his life, though this time at a pawnshop instead of in a coral reef. It is his misfortune that Goofy is watching television too and searches for the reason of his television set's peculiar behavior. He spots the plug and runs over to tell Pete his car is alive. When the vehicle attacks him and demands the ignition key, he believes Goofy. Together, they try several anti-possession tricks that are actually anti-undead tricks: garlic, water, salt, silver, and a stake. Pete doesn't like the latter one, but doesn't get to avenge the ruined hood when the car's self-cleaning hands grab the two men and lock them up inside the car. Goofy advises they give the car the ignition key. As soon as Pete inserts it, the car drives off to Duckburg. It insinuates it will kill them, so Goofy grabs the wheel and steers the car off a cliff. He and Pete can jump out at the final second. They go home, safe, but with material losses for Pete. Down by the cliff, however, Solego still exists. He uses the car's telephone to call Spoonerville Towin' Service and pretends to be Scrooge McDuck to convince the operator to tow him to Duckburg. Part 4 In the Duckburg Universe, the car is dropped outside Scrooge McDuck's mansion. Fenton Crackshell (aka Gizmoduck) is possessed by Solego. Solego ejects Fenton from the suit and possesses the armor itself and becomes an EVIL Gizmoduck. Evil Gizmo breaks into Scrooge's Money Bin but the jewel is at the jeweler's. Evil Gizmo heads to the jewelers. Meanwhile Scrooge investigates who this Solego was, and discovers that Solego was an extremely powerful evil wizard and the only way he was defeated was by another wizard who trapped him in the amulet. Scrooge McDuck calls Darkwing Duck to stop Solego. Part 5 Solego beats Darkwing Duck to the jeweler's and steals the medallion. He combines the jewel and the medallion and frees himself from the Jewel. Fenton puts on the Gizmoduck suit again and, with Launchpad, rushes to help Darwkwing. Solego quickly defeats them and goes on a rampage destroying the city. Darkwing Duck then challenges Solego to a showdown. Solego agrees. Solego then starts blasting Darkwing with magic blasts but misses every shot. Solego seemed too strong but Darkwing kept antagonizing him and mocking him. Eventually Darkwing outsmarts Solego by using a satellite dish on a rooftop and reflecting a blast of Solego's. The blast ended up hitting the amulet, splitting in two and sending Solego back into the jewel portion. The jewel then was placed in a jade stone, and the stone was placed in a safe buried at the bottom of Scrooge McDuck's money bin. Cast Quotes : "Uhh... have a pleasant drive... Hope I see ya again..." : "I tell ya, that Goof's such an idjit he scares me sometimes!" :— Goofy and Pete. : "I am the magnet that sticks to your refrigerator! I am... ...and in local news-" :— Goofy watches Darkwing Duck. Notes References * "Rakkinroon" is "rack and ruin" and "Duumingluum" is "doom and gloom". * Solego comes from the Latin "sol ego sum", which means "the sun am I" or otherwise "I am the sun". Continuity * TaleSpin's era was never specified, but from details is estimated to take place between 1935 and 1940. Because Baloo one episode says that the Great War was 20 years ago, a literal interpretation would place TaleSpin in 1938. 50 years are said to be between Part 1 and Part 2, which is the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers universe. Assuming Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers takes place in the "now" of its air dates, the earliest Part 2 can take place is 1988 as that's when preview episodes aired. However, Part 3 takes place only days after Part 2 and features the cast of Goof Troop, which has a "now" of 1992 at the earliest. It's nothing that can't fit, but there's a range of about four years in estimating the years of the story's key points. * Goofy is watching an episode of Darkwing Duck, while also being part of the same universe for the time of the crossover. It wouldn't necessarily be a first: the cartoon episode "Mutantcy on the Bouncy" plays the same card and "Star Crossed Circuits" and "The Frequency Fiends" have characters whistle the theme song. What's probably more frustrating to realize is that the line "I am the magnet that sticks to your refrigerator!" does not occur at any time in the series, so in the Goof Troop universe, there's at least one Darkwing Duck episode that does not exist in real-life. Milestones * This comic marks the first appearance of Solego. Errors * What does Goofy mean when he declares the car not to be haunted, but to be alive, even though he believes it to be possessed? * When Solego is defeated and everyone gathers in Hooter's office, both Fenton and Gizmoduck are present. Other * Despite having access to all of The Disney Afternoon licenses, this is the only crossover story Disney Adventures ever published due to orders not to mix up the franchises. As crossover, "The Legend of the Chaos God" is fairly loose too. With the exception of DuckTales and Darkwing Duck, there is no back-and-forth between the chapters, just one passing the story on to the other. To an extent, this is necessary to make it work. For instance, the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers universe is inhabited by people, while the other four all star humanoid animals as main population. Direct and deep interaction would require Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers to be temporarily rewritten to fit the other universes. External links * The Legend of the Chaos God at I.N.D.U.C.K.S. Category:Disney Adventures